halofandomcom-20200222-history
Developer Mode
Developer Mode or "devmode" is a feature in Halo Custom Edition (Halo PC) which allows cheats to be entered during gameplay using a console; it is commonly used to test user-created maps. Accessing Devmode To create a Devmode shortcut, find a shortcut to Halo Custom Edition and copy it. Then, right click the new shortcut's icon, and select Properties. A text field labeled "Target" will have the value "C:\Program Files\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\haloce.exe"; change this to read "C:\Program Files\Microsoft Games\Halo Custom Edition\haloce.exe" -console -devmode. To load Halo Custom Edition with Devmode enabled, simply open the new shortcut. It should be noted that, as of the latest version, online play is disabled while in devmode — only the option to create a LAN game is available in the multiplayer menu. For this reason, it is probably not of much use for anything other than testing purposes. List of Commands Commands marked with "#" require a number to be entered in place of the symbol. Unless otherwise specified, 1 is used for activation and 0 is used for deactivation. Note that this is not a complete list of commands, only ones useful outside of scripting. *rasterizer_stats # = 2 displays a frame rate counter along with categorized vertex and triangle counts for the scene being viewed. 4 displays information on memory usage for the game. 5 displays a simple frame rate counter and information such as maximum, minimum and average frame rates for the scene. *cheat_omnipotent # = The player's shots kill anything instantly. If the player shoots an indestructible vehicle (like a Warthog), it will render it useless. *cheat_all_powerups = Spawns all powerups near the player. This does not work in single player. *cheat_all_vehicles = Spawns all standard vehicles near the player. This does not work in single player. *cheat_all_weapons = Spawns all weapons near the player. *cheat_bottomless_clip # = Firing weapons doesn't deplete the clip or cause a weapon to overheat. *cheat_bump_possession # = Allows the player to control any character (including NPCs) by bumping into them. *cheat_deathless_player # = The player will take damage, but never die. *cheat_infinite_ammo # = The player's reserve ammunition and grenades never deplete. *cheat_jetpack # = The player does not take damage from falling. *cheat_medusa # = Enemy units are instantly killed upon becoming aware of the player. This does not work on enemies who were aware of the player prior to the cheat's activation and allied NPCs. *cheat_spawn_warthog = Spawns a Warthog near the player. This does not work in single player levels that do not have Warthogs. *cheat_super_jump # = Allows the player to jump very high. *debug_camera_save = Saves the current camera's location. *debug_camera_load = Loads the most recently saved camera location. *cheat_teleport_to_camera = Teleports the player to the current camera position. Useful with debug_camera_save and debug_camera_load. *debug_objects # = Shows visual representations of the game objects' or models' bounding radii and collision models. *debug_portals # = Draws or outlines the portal definitions in the game. *debug_sound # = Shows visual representations of the sounds being played and their audible radii, along with labels indicating the specific sound being played. *error_suppress_all # = Suppresses all error messages. It is enabled by default. Disabling it will show errors that occur during gameplay. *game_speed # = Changes the speed of the game. *map_name name = Manually loads a specific map. *camera_control # = 0 loads the default camera in the player's biped. 1 loads the cinematic camera. Alldev and Devtrainer Alldev is a devmode program that works for Halo: PC and for Halo: Custom Edition multiplayer. Basically, it allows server hosts to cheat. Non-hosts can use the lesser cheats, but cheats such as invincibility can only be achieved by the host. Often, people will host servers with Alldev for the sole purpose of having fun with cheats on. Devtrainer, or Developer Trainer, is another devmode program which also works for Halo: CE. Instead of allowing the user to use commands on the console, it has at least eleven command codes built into it. Basic cheats such as super jump and invincibility can be switched on with the press of a button. One of DevTrainer's greatest features is its built-in ability to freeze time, allowing the player to stop all slow-moving projectiles, grenades, AI-controlled characters, and vehicles. It does not allow the player to freeze other players in place, unless they happen to be driving a vehicle. Trivia *In some Halo CE custom maps, devmode is required in order to find user-created ; some other maps prevent devmode from working. *Using the devmode command cheat_spawn_warthog to spawn a warthog in the wrong place (such as inside a wall or rock) can cause an exception error. Links Internal *Halo Custom Edition *Halomaps.org External *Halomaps.org website Category:Tricks and Cheats Category:Halo: Combat Evolved